Spring latches are known to have a movable component pivotally connected to a base component. In one known embodiment, the movable component is mechanically retained in a closed position, while a torsion spring biases the movable component towards an opened position. When an initial force is applied to the movable component to overcome the retention force, the torsion spring moves the movable component to the opened position. In another known embodiment, a tension spring is used to create rotational force vectors to open or close a movable component as it is moved to one side or the other of a radial centerline. This may be referred to as an over-center spring latch.